fanmade_googologyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cloudy176
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Fan-made Googology Wiki:WAM Log! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Alpha-ketoacid (talk) 15:51, July 30, 2018 (UTC) im female How come you called me a dude when im a girl — Preceding unsigned comment added by Leafy is awsome (talk • ) 16:07, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :It has become my habit to start a sentence with "Dude" when I'm talking about something I mildly disapprove. I didn't notice you were female. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:53, September 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Disregard that. If you inspect the message more carefully, you can see that the one that said "Dude" was ObjectMaster, not me. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 17:02, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Edwin Hello, In regards to the current Edwin Shade debacle, I have two observations for you: 1. I am fairly certain that this IP is Edwin. 2. I noticed that the current ban on his main account expires on October 17th. I think his recent antics have pretty well justified a infinite block (even if only for symbolic reasons) of that account, no? Especially since he’s openly planning to return once that block expires. -- 01:35, October 9, 2018 (UTC) :What recent antics? I barely know this "Edwin" guy, but it doesn't look like anyone knows for certain if these recent accounts are his or not. It looks like he's only admitted to ''one'' account thus far - meaning that the rest is based on nothing but purely circumstantial evidence. :In short, I regret to inform you proving Edwin really is behind this all will take more evidence than may ever surface, sad to say. :That recent AAA121 account seems more like a Superman37891 account rather than Edwin, just saying. Vibbly Nork (talk) 01:41, October 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Pardon me, but since I am the focus of this discussion I believe it would be appropriate for me to have a say in it. I'm actually okay if I am banned indefinitely, because I understand what I got banned for was intolerable behavior on the wiki - but of course I am not like that anymore. ::The Edwin who got banned was a real jerk, not just someone who liked to have fun. That Edwin was slightly evil, to be honest. But since then I've never degraded other people anywhere to the extent I did with Nathan. What I did was really a momentary lapse of judgement, for which I don't expect to be completely forgiven - but I do expect to be understood and acknowledged as a changing individual who - like everyone else - is not frozen in time. ::So Cloudy, my official message to you is that you may do what you wish, however you wish. But, if I have found your favor I'd like a chance to post my apology blog. But if not I also understand. Edwin Shade (talk) 01:54, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Still think your blocks are fair? The innocent say no. See title. About Homestuck Cloudy, so you know I've actually finished Act 1 of Homestuck and I'm finding it awesome! I didn't think I'd like it at first but it has my style of humor. :D Mysterious No.44 (talk) 17:50, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. Post your #MAGA stuff here. I dare you. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:45, December 4, 2018 (UTC)